PMD - Shattered Light
by Bman130
Summary: A human-turned Silvally who is forced to struggle through an unknown world, all while a creature is slowly destroying the universe. Problem is that he is the only one who knows about this problem, and nobody believes that it's happening. Follow this Silvally as he struggles to find allies to help him take down the threat that could potentially destroy the Pokemon world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and this is Bman130, writing my first story. ****I have been roaming around this site, trying to get an idea until now, which I FINALLY got, after like a year. This is not a regular PMD story. No guild, no evil Dialga, No Dusknoir, and no partner to help get used to the world.****Anyways,**** I guess OCs in the comments? I'm not that good at making characters.****I**** do not own pokemon, only my OCs (I will give credit to the people who give me some) and my ideas.**

**_This is an author's line_**

"..."

"...Where am I...?"

"..."

A creature looks around, taking in his surroundings. He composed of many diverse parts on his body. A helmet similar to a knight's, a fish-like tail, and many other parts that somewhat relate to each type possible for a pokemon. Overall, he was a Silvally.

Said Silvally was currently in the middle of the forest, trees surrounding him.

"...What am I...?"

The Silvally tried getting up, but immediately fell down, feeling a harsh pain in his back right leg.

"Ugh..."

He got up again, keeping weight off of that paw as he started walking through the forest.

After what felt like an hour, he finally found a hiking path.

when he got there, luckily for him, he found a sign that was directed to the nearest town.

'Paradise Town - 5 Mile Walk'

As he started walking, he started thinking about what happened to his leg, and he started daydreaming until he realized that it was dusk.

The Silvally decided to settle in underneath a tree, and he quickly went to sleep.

While asleep, he had a wild dream that almost felt real to him. He was walking around the forest he was previously in, an eerie silence around him. Suddenly, he was ambushed by what looked like some type of digital pokemon. It was covered in black prism-like shapes and had eyes filled with a multitude of colors, just looking unreal, though also real at the same time. The creature started shooting white beams at the Silvally, who barely dodged, though not unscathed. they hit hard on his back right leg, making it nearly impossible to stand on. Right after that, the creature teleported away.

As his vision turned to black, he woke up from the dream, visibly shaken, drenched in sweat.

"Wh-What was th-that?"

He decided that it would be best to walk it off to try and forget about it.

Around 30 minutes later, he noticed his leg start to faintly glow.

He decided to ignore it, but it kept on getting brighter until he was sure it was glowing.

Out of nowhere, the same creature from his dream attacked him using the same move. however, it was completely evaded.

"U-ugh... What are y-you?"

He got no response as he saw the creature fly away once again. However, this time, since he was awake, he saw the creature fly directly to a distant light. After a few seconds, he realized that the light had disappeared. Scared nearly to death, he wanted to run. However, he also knew that he was too tired to run, and went back to sleep.

In the dream world, he sensed a presence of another creature.

_"Hello there."_

_"W-who are you?" __The Silvally asked._

_"__I am Arceus, god of Pokémon."_

**_Another Author's line :)_**

**Alright, so that's my first chapter! I know it seems rushed, but once again, this is my first time writing something. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible, but still. I hope it seems interesting so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back. putting this off for so long, sorry about that. Really can't say anything in my defense, besides the fact that I had already gotten bored. I suck at keeping my interest in 1 place for long. Also, on my 2nd account (FPSWReader), I am also writing a story called "Skyless." It is a warrior cats fanfic that is written in 1st person. Anyways, enogh slacking. ON TO THE STORY**!

_The Silvally was quivering in front of him. He had never seen a creature this massive before._

_"A-arceus? Are you the reason I'm here?"_

Arceus took a deep breath.

_"Afraid so. There is a pokemon out there that is a threat to us all_. _There isn't much that I can really do against it. I have already been weakened heavily already. However, it isn't even at it's strongest yet._"

The Silvally stared at Arceus for a second_._

_"W-well at l-least tell m-me what i-it is..."_

_"Alright. it calls itself-!"_

Without warning, the area started falling apart. Parts of the sky fell down to the ground like cement, and parts of the ground just faded to dust.Then he awoke.

He had practically jumped out of his spot on the ground, bumping into another Pokémon.

Said Pokémon dropped some of her belongings on the ground. Angered, she yelled, "Ugh! What was that for?! I didn't do anything to you!"

The Silvally shakily said "I-i'm sorry... I got st-startled... I really didn't mean for this to happen..."

"Don't apologise! Help me pick my things back up! I'm really not in the mood to deal with someone to the likes of you."

"A-alright..."

The lady was a Lopunny, around 1/3 taller than the Silvally. When she realized how young the Silvally looked, she immediately grew worried and confused.

"What's your name anyways, and what are you even doing out in these woods alone? I'm surprised that you are still alive..."

The Silvally looked at her as if she had gone crazy. "W-what? Why is this area so d-dangerous?"

"How do you not know? There is a creature in that forest that kills anyone who enters, whether they planned to enter or not. Now, answer my questions."

"I-I don't kn-know. I'm s-sorry. I don't r-remember an-anything before yesterday. I w-woke up on the border. I don't kn-know my name either. Just call me by my species n-name, I g-guess... I am a S-Silvally."

"Well, we are about a mile away from town. Shouldn't be but a 30 minute walk. We can see if you have any family there. It is called Paradise town. Remember anything about that?"

The Silvally thought for a second. "Besides seeing a s-sign a couple miles b-back, no. I don't remember that."

"Still worth a shot anyways. When we get to Paradise town, I will be unable to follow you if you leave. Im guessing you don't have any money. In that case, you should join the guild. Live there for free if you do the tasks that they give you. I will guide you there when we get to the town."

"T-thanks..."

As they made their way to the town, the Silvally tried making small talk but it really wouldn't last long. He gave up after around 10 minutes and decided to admire the scenery instead. Then he started humming a song to himself.

"Hmm? What are you humming? Don't know that song." Said the Lopunny.

"I-I don't know where I got it from... Might be something that I remember? I don't remember the lyrics though... It just came up in my head."

While the Silvally looked down, the Lopunny got happy. "Little things can grow into big things, you know. Even the smallest memories can help! Anyways, we have arrived in Paradise town! Welcome!"

**End Author's note: Man I SUCK at expanding this story and adding in extra lines. Oh well. I mean easy read but still. Probably will improve later by experience and reading other stories. Also, thank you for pointing out his flaw in being really tired. My excuse is that it was forced by the legendary pokemon he met in his sleep. See you when I actually have time to write and feel like writing at the same time!!!**


End file.
